


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 509

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [38]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 509 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 509 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 509

ANNOUNCER  
Free citizens of Meereen! By the blessings of the Graces, and her majesty the Queen, welcome to the great games!

TRANSLATION  
 _Daeri pastyssy ez Mirin! Po mandaves dos espo Tebillazmi, si zya eghlive ji Dare, jerásk va po krazi ghavaji!_

ANNOUNCER  
My Queen, our first contest. Who will triumph: the strong, or the quick?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya Dare, ilvo ile vettílaskir. Sparo maneris: ji kotova ja j’adhirve?_

BEHEMOTH FIGHTER  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilibin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darys._

WIRY FIGHTER  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilibin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darys._

ANNOUNCER  
First there were two. Now there are four. Who will triumph: attackers or defenders?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nesko hunilesk lanta. Sir honesk izola. Sparo maneris: po idhaguges ja po mizes?_

ANNOUNCER  
We ask again: Who will triumph?

TRANSLATION  
 _Pindi tuli: Sparo maneris?_

ANNOUNCER  
A Dothraki warrior?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me Dothraki ladjak?_

DOTHRAKI WARRIOR  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilivin imorkhulin, jaqiarzos Daris._

ANNOUNCER  
A Meereenese Champion?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me Mirinía Kote?_

MEEREENESE CHAMPION  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aor yaqiarjil yewiliving yemoruling, yaqiarzush Tharish._

ANNOUNCER  
A Braavosi Braavo?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me Bravozía Bravo?_

BRAAVO  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohhor jaqiarzir ivilibbin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darrys._

ANNOUNCER  
A Summer Islander?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me Jedhríy?_

SUMMER ISLANDER  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilibin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darys._

ANNOUNCER  
A Northern wildling?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me Jelmoni dyni vala?_

NORTHEN WILDLING  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilibin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darys._

ANNOUNCER  
Or a Westerosi knight?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ja me Vesterozía azanty?_

JORAH  
I fight and die for your glory, O glorious Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aohor jaqiarzir ivilibin imorghulin, jaqiarzus Darys._

DAENERYS  
Fly!

TRANSLATION  
 _Soves!_


End file.
